1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile or the like, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for displaying data output from a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image forming apparatus suitable for displaying data output from a computer generally have additional functions added at a circulation stage in order to output data from the computer in accordance with given objectives. This is realized by mounting on the main body of the printer a print processing unit which contains circuitry to perform functions, such as the generation of high-precision images, the selection of a typeface for output data, the increase in processing speed of output, and the like.
A conventional image forming apparatus of this kind generally has a configuration as shown in FIG. 6.
Printer engine unit 30 is contained within the printer main body unit 32, and a print processing substrate board mounting unit 31 for page layout and the like is mounted closer to the user. A display unit 35 is provided at an upper portion of the printer main body unit 32. An operation unit 36 is provided adjacent to the display unit 35. The display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 are connected to a printer control substrate board 40 by connectors 35a and 36a, respectively. A print processing function substrate board 34 in the mounting unit 31 is connected to a connector 39 of the printer control substrate board 40 by a connector 38.
To mount the print processing function substrate board 34, the printer main body unit 32 is placed on a table upside down, the case 33 of the print processing substrate board mounting unit 31 is opened, and the print processing function substrate board 34 is mounted by screwing or the like, as shown in FIG. 7. Subsequently, the connector 38 of the print processing function substrate board 34 is connected to the connector 39 of the printer control substrate board 40. At this time, the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be newly mounted or replaced in accordance with the contents of the substrate 34 thus mounted. In any case, the respective connectors 35a and 36a of the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be connected to the printer control substrate 40.
In this method, even if the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 are mounted on the case 33 of the mounting unit 31, there is still the problem of the respective connectors 35a and 36a of the display 35 and the operation unit 36 being connected to the printer control substrate 40. Accordingly, the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 are provided at an upper portion of the main body unit 32 which provides a little better operationability than the mounting unit 31.
The print processing function substrate board 34 may also be mounted as shown in FIG. 8 by sliding the print processing substrate board 34 into the mounting unit 31 from its rear portion. Connector 38a is connected to a connector 39a, and the substrate board 34 is thus connected to the printer control substrate board 40. Even in this method, the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be newly mounted or replaced in accordance with the contents of the substrate board 34 thus mounted, and the respective connectors 35a and 36a of the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be connected to the printer control substrate board 40. Although this method does not necessitate reopening the case 33 of the mounting unit 31, as in the method depicted in FIG. 6, it has the added problem of low strength of the substrate board 34 because this method merely positions the print processing function substrate board 34 in the mounting unit 31 by sliding the substrate board 34. As a result, when connecting and disconnecting to the external interface connector 41, the exerted force is directly applied to the substrate board 34. This results in an inferior operability in the connecting and disconnecting operation for the connector 41, and also may adversely influence the connection between the connectors 38a and 39a.
In this method, if one intends mounting the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 on the case 33 of the mounting unit 31, the respective connectors 35a and 36a of the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be connected to the substrate board 40, in addition to the connection between the connectors 38a and 39a, when the substrate board 34 is slid into position. This is very difficult to realize. Accordingly, the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 are not mounted on the case 33 of the mounting unit 31, but are provided on an upper portion of the printer main body unit 32.
In the prior art described above, the case 33 of the mounting unit 31, once closed, must be reopened. When a substrate having an I/F connector is slid into the printer from its rear portion, the display unit 35 indicating the processing state for the user of the printer and the key operation unit 36 must be mounted separately from the slidein mounting of the substrate. Moreover, the respective connectors 35a and 36a of the display unit 35 and the operation unit 36 must be connected to the printer control substrate board 40. Accordingly, even the mere addition of a print processing substrate board to an image forming apparatus, supporting additional functions, requires much time and cannot easily be performed.